


I'll Make It Up To You

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 21 Ships of GOT7 [20]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute Youngjae, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, drabbly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom was happy his face was already plastered to the counter because he was pretty sure his head would have dropped down to the counter when he saw this guy, and that would have been really embarrassing. </p><p>Based off this prompt: you’re super short and i’m sorry but it’s really really cute whenever you try to reach that book on the top shelf here lemme help you- oh no don’t be embarrassed, your face is all red and you’re even more adorable now i am going to die”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make It Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> So there's barely any YugJae, and I feel like they would be so adorable (bc Youngjae is so adorable ;) ) and come on Yugyeom <3   
> And yes I know Youngjae in't short but Yugyeom is a fricking giant so whatever.  
> So enjoy :D

“Yugyeom-ah, I have to go home now.” Jaebum said as he emerged from the back room, coat in his hand.

“How come?” Yugyeom asked leaning on the counter, head pressed against the cool metal. He had been working at the bookstore for almost a full year and a half but Jaebum still babied him. Jaebum leaving him alone was a miracle, something horrible must have happened.

 “Jackson just called; he’s almost burned down the kitchen.” Jaebum explained before leaving with a quick wave for Yugyeom.

Yugyeom chuckled to himself, of course it was Jackson. Jaebum himself was a calm, organized (boring) person. In contrast his boyfriend Jackson was wild and loud, and trouble seemed to follow him where ever he went. Yugyeom liked the Chinese man, he was amusing.

He sighed as he noted the lack of customers in the small shop. Not many people bought books anymore, especially when everything was easily available on the internet. He had often suggested to Jaebum to switch to some other type of shop, especially because it was so big, (towering shelves covered the entire place, it looked more like a library than a book store, to be honest) but that just incited the elder to start his rant about the Im Bookstore had been carried on for generations and he wasn’t going to stop just because the current generation of hooligans couldn’t appreciate the wonders of a book. That would be the cue for Yugyeom to roll his eyes. Yugyeom was pretty sure he knew the rant by heart, word for word by now, considering how many times he had heard it.

He looked up, not bothering to lift his head from the counter as the bell rung, indicating a customer had come in. Yugyeom was happy his face was already plastered to the counter because he was pretty sure his head would have dropped down to the counter when he saw this guy, and that would have been really embarrassing.

He was one of the most beautiful creatures Yugyeom had ever seen (and Yugeyeom’s group of friends consisted of people worthy of being idol group visuals.) He wasn’t particularly tall but he was definitely shorter than Yugyeom. He looked even smaller because he was bundled up in a thick coat and a scarf that seemed to engulf him.  He had flawless skin, dark hair that was slightly tousled by the heavy winds outside and the brightest smile Yugyeom had ever seen. (And his eye smile was too adorable to actually put into words.)

Yugyeom was knocked out of his trance by the boy’s voice, which he noted was just as angelic as he looked “Hey” he greeted, shooting his blinding smile at Yugyeom.

Yugyeom forced his head off the counter and shot his own smile at the angel in front of him “Hi, my name is Yugyeom, how can I help you?” he greeted, hoping it didn’t sound too rehearsed.

“I’m Youngjae.” The angel replied. “I’m actually here because my friend’s birthday is coming up and I have no idea what to get him but he loves reading so I figured I couldn’t go wrong with a book, you know because reading.” Youngjae rambled, gesturing with his hands. (Yugyeom resisted the urge to pat the other man on his head and just coo about how cute he was.)

“Sorry” Youngjae said suddenly stopping. “You didn’t even ask to know, I just tend to ramble on.” He said with a nervous chuckle.  “So where do you keep the mystery novels?” he asked.

“4th row, last shelf.”Yugyeom said, pointing to the said location. He was wondering if he would look desperate if he offered to go with Youngjae considering there was barely anyone in the shop. He mentally scoffed; it would just be good customer service. Just being a good employee, that’s all he convinced himself.

Before he could open his mouth to offer, Youngjae looked down at the textbook on the counter and gaped at Yugyeom. “You’re only in high school. Wow, you’re so tall though.” Youngjae remarked in wonderment.

Yugyeom smiled abashedly."I get that a lot" He said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Youngjae wasn't the first person to comment on his height but usually he never felt so embarrassed about it. He noticed that Youngjae was still staring at him and he was pretty sure he was doing a fine impression of ripe tomato by now

Before the silence between them could get any more awkward, the man behind Youngjae cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, if you two are done staring at each other, I'd like to buy this." He said rudely glaring at Yugyeom.

Youngjae quickly bowed to the old man "Sorry" He muttered. He turned back to Yugyeom and shot him a cute smile before making his way to where Yugyeom had directed him.

“Sorry.” He said to the grumpy old man before ringing up his purchase a polite smile on his face, choosing the ignore the old man’s grumbling.

Once he was done Yugyeom made his way to where he had directed Youngjae. He gaped at the scene in front of him, if he had thought Youngjae was high on the cuteness meter before, the older man had basically broken it by now.  He was trying to reach a book on the highest part of the shelf which he clearly couldn’t reach. The older man tried standing on his tip toes but t was to no avail. Yugyeom watched as he tried to pull himself up and jumped away when the bookcase moved slightly. Yugyeom couldn’t help but chuckle when Youngjae squatted down, putting his hands over his head, expecting the bookcase to topple for that slight movement.

Youngjae looked up when he heard Yugyeom chuckle. He flushed brightly as he saw the amused look on the other’s face. “I couldn’t reach the book.” He explained meekly, refusing to look Yugyeom in the eye.

“I guessed that.” Yugyeom said, laughing. “Is it that one?” he said pointing to the dark blue hardcover in the shelf. Youngjae nodded. Yugyeom easily grabbed the book from the shelf (suddenly he was grateful for his height.) and passed it to Youngjae who was still bright red. Youngjae bowed deeply “Thank you.” He said though his voice seemed muted because of the embarrassment.

“You know.” Yugyeom said smirking. “If I hadn’t come, the bookshelf might have fallen on you crushing you forever so basically I saved your life.”

Youngjae bowed again “Thank you.” He squeaked out again. Yugyeom could have continued teasing the older man all day but suddenly Jaebum’s voice burst their little bubble.

“Yugyeom-ah, where are you?” Jaebum called out.

“I’m here.” Yugyeom called out. “Come on.” He said to Youngjae “I have to ring that up.” He said.

They both made their way to the counter where Jaebum was waiting. Jaebum nodded when he saw Yugyeom before going back into the store room.

Youngjae seemed less flustered by now, earlier embarrassment faded. He quickly paid Yugyeom “Keep the change.” He said with a warm smile that reduced Yugyeom to jelly (on the inside.)

As Yugyeom put the money into the cash register he noticed a piece of paper along with the money. It was a small note with a series of digits on it. It read:

_Call me. I’ll see if how I can make it up to you ;)_

Jaebum started as he heard a thump. He rushed outside to find Yugyeom’s head back on the metal counter, the younger man with literal hearts in eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
